The Perfect Gift
by ALittleDropOfRain
Summary: Just a one-shot I started when I was bored I can't really summarize it without spoiling but lets just say, Klaus touches Caroline with a priceless gift only a vampire would have. Please give it a chance I'm also looking for a beta if anyone's interested? anyway let me know. Please Read and Review, make my day :) Thanks!


**Hey so this is just a one shot I started when I was bored but I kind of got into it. Anyway I hope you live it, I'm a massive Klaroline fan but I still love her and Tyler! **

The study was huge, the autumn coloured walls were overflowing with portraits and paintings, the red carpet was the colour of fresh blood and there were over five space consuming oak book cases stacked against the walls, reaching almost to the chandelier-bearing ceiling. Other things were carelessly scattered around the room, but, hey, they add character she thought looking from her comfy spot on one of the three black leather sofa's in the centre of the room, to some kind of torture device that was just sitting in the corner of the study collecting dust. Each one of the sofas was facing the warmth of the fire place that gave this study a homey and safe feel.

Caroline Forbes lay stretched out along one of these sofas, legs crossed at her ankles and book in hand as she read in a silent bliss. She jumped at the sudden warm tingle of breath on her ear as Klaus' deep husky voice seductively whispered, "O here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes look your last, arms take your last embrace and lips, O you the doors of breath seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death." A dreamy sigh escapes Caroline's lips and her bones almost melt away in the feeling of warm indulgence. Klaus laugh's drawing away to sit on the sofa opposite her, _does he even realise the effect he has on me? _Caroline thought, all sorts of unholy images polluting her mind as a enchanting smile spreads on her face. She can't help but notice how beautiful Klaus looks sitting in front of her, the relaxed casualness of his manner, well it makes him seem…real.

"Little bit old school isn't it, love?" his voice teasing but still somehow seductive.

I roll my eyes, in fake irritancy, but let a flirtatious smile roll over mouth.

"It's a classic." I respond lowering my voice so it sounds sexier, more enticing.

"No Caroline love, it's a copy of a classic." Klaus said standing from his seat on the sofa and gracefully gliding over to the rows of book cases that fill his study. His eyes speedily scan each self-like clock-work before he disappears from sight with vampire speed, only to return seconds later. Klaus reappears before Caroline and in his hands he holds something that has been delicately wrapped in the finest of cloth, He holds it out to her smiling, "For you."

Bewilderment and intrigue dance behind Caroline's eyes as her hand lingers in the air whilst she mentally debates whether or not she should accept this gift. Klaus nods encouragingly at her and eventually with a defeated sigh Caroline gently lifts the object on to her lap and cautiously starts to unwrap it from the cloth, her mind puzzling over what it could possibly be. Suddenly a awe filled sigh passes Caroline's lips as in her lap sits _the_ first copy of Romeo and Juliet, she opens the cover with a touch as gentle as butterfly and gasps; each and every word has been hand-written in a beautiful italic font by Shakespeare himself. Caroline opens her mouth to object, there is no way she can take this, it has too much worth and she doesn't deserve it; but before she can object her world starts to blur and its edges silently fade drawing her back into the light. She tries to call out to Klaus as she frantically tries to grasp her receding world, but there is no use.

Caroline Forbes' eyes fluttered open and in her minds-eye she sees flashes from her dream, Klaus in his study, the blazing warmth from the fire, she can't believe it was just that, a dream. It left her baffled how every single detail could appear so real, each emotion so raw, how every sensation could cause her heart to race or head to spin. Caroline sat up slowly, squinting at the sunlight streaming in through the gaps of her cream curtains. Glancing at her alarm Caroline stepped out of bed and fumbled towards her dresser, then she froze her gaze locking onto it. There on her dresser was a large rectangular object _delicately wrapped in the finest of cloth_.

**So I hope you like it, review and let me know what you think! Also would anyone be interested in beta-ing for me? I'm not really sure how it all works, anyway let me know. Thank you everyone!**


End file.
